


Blindsided

by usakiwigirl



Series: Abrupt (A - Z weekly challenge) [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Challenge: a_to_z, Community: 1_million_words, Hurt, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usakiwigirl/pseuds/usakiwigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yesterday, Danny's world ended. Today, the steady beeping of the machines in the hospital room are a soothing balm to his soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindsided

**Author's Note:**

> A – Z Challenge – Week Two – Letter “B” at the Livejournal community One Million Words, [here](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/53058.html). At first I was going to just do a series of one-offs, but after accidentally offing Steve in my first week, I decided to see if I could link all these together somehow.

In all his time as a police officer, he has never felt so bewildered; bemused, befuddled, baffled, and bamboozled. He is even willing to use the slang term the tourists from Down Under throw around – buggered. Danny Williams is tied up in a long rope of confusion, and he doesn’t know how he is getting loose.

Yesterday… yesterday, his partner was dead, ready for burial. His life was blown out like a flame from a candle. Danny knew this to be the truth.

Today? Well, today he is visiting Steve in hospital, content to hear the beeping of the machines that show proof of life.


End file.
